This invention relates to a four wheel pedal driven vehicle particularly adapted to be steered and driven by one or two persons. Four wheel, pedal driven vehicles are known in the art, but generally, the vehicles are constructed by connecting two conventional bicycles in a parallel side-by-side relationship. Thus, pedal operation of the vehicle is accomplished by either one or both persons seated on the respective bicycles. Recent U.S. patents disclosing connected bicycles are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,592,486, 3,516,686, 3,350,115, 3,175,843 and 2,694,582.
Various other types of pedal driven vehicles other than the typcial one person, two wheelers, or the connected ones referred to above, are also known in the art. Thus, when it is desired to have more than one person on a pedal driven vehicle, tandem-type vehicles are available which have two or more wheels and seats in line. The persons are seated behind each other and each can pedal the vehicle. Typical examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,132,872 and 3,075,788. Various three wheel vehicles are also known for carrying and being driven by two persons, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,684.
The above mentioned vehicles, although providing means for accommodating more than one person on a pedal driven vehicle, have certain drawbacks. Thus, the connected bicycles are relatively very wide and normally both operators must steer, brake and pedal at the same time. Three-wheelers are somewhat unstable when making turns, whereas in line tandem-type vehicles are per se unstable and are difficult to operate by inexperienced persons. Thus, the art of balancing is required on tandem-type vehicles as well as on standard two wheel bicycles.